


No Objections

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Objections

**Title:** No Objections  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge: 12: Humidity  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville discovers that tailoring the surroundings to both his plants and to Bill is to his advantage.

  
~

No Objections

~

Neville murmured soothingly at his plants, pleased that the makeshift plant hospital he’d set up in the corner of the bedroom was working.

“How are they?” Bill asked.

Neville glanced over his shoulder. “Much better,” he said. “I’d like to keep them here for another day or so, if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Bill said.

“Thanks for being so understanding. Especially given how humid I’ve had to keep it in here.”

Bill shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”

Neville grinned. Perhaps he’d _always_ keep plants indoors. The humidity had led to Bill’s often being naked, and he’d no objections to that.

~


End file.
